Forever Mine
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: After an incident at school, Reese and Malcolm start to realize that maybe they may love one another more than brothers. While dodging friends, family, school and their own emotions, will they figure out their feelings before it's to late? Warning: Wilkercest Don't like don't read. Rated T to be safe. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION. SEE PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I was looking through the Malcolm in the Middle archive and found NO multi-chaptered Wilkercest stories so I was like what the hell? Why not write my own? So I am. I apologize before hand because I may or may not get the characters right so bare with me please, but I will try my hardest. Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own Malcolm in the Middle.**

… **...**

Tired blue eyes snapped open with a groan and immediately shut. Not a second later, a pillow was hitting him in the face and a loud voice from outside was yelling at him to get up. Cracking his eyes open again, he glared at his older brother Reese who was smirking, pillow poised over his face sunlight shining over his features giving him an unearthly glow.

The blue-eyed boy grabbed the pillow behind his head and chucked it at Reese and laughed at the surprised sound that escaped his brothers mouth as he crashed onto his twin bed on the other side of the room.

" Malcolm! Reese! Hurry up now or your grounded you understand me! I don't need you missing the bus!" A female voice shouted from the kitchen.

Wincing, the boy named Malcolm ran a hand through his tousled dark brown hair and sighed. " Coming mom!"

Pushing past his brother that had recovered from the pillow attack and had also started getting dressed, Malcolm made his way toward his and his two brothers shared dresser and yawned, stretching.

Opening the drawer, he pulled out a short sleeved green shirt and a pair of jeans. Throwing them on quickly, Malcolm ran to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth and washing his face. While setting the cloth to the side, Malcolm took a glance in the mirror.

He pursed his lips a little.

Something was going to happen.

It was a gut feeling. Something was going to happen.

Good or bad he didn't know. Just that something was going to happen.

Shaking the feeling off, he ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where his dad, Hal, read the newspaper, his mother, Lois, was eating her share of waffles while keeping a watchful eye on everyone at the table, his younger brother Dewey was talking to another one of his imaginary friends while eating a waffle, and his older brother Reese was wolfing down his waffles like he hadn't eaten years.

Sighing, Malcolm pulled out his chair and sat down grabbing a plate and a couple waffles. Pouring some syrup and picking up a fork, Malcolm cut a piece and chewed thoughtfully.

But his musing was cut short by a slap to the back of the head that made him choke on his waffles for a second. Turning around, he raised a fist and swung hard at Reese's arm.

" Ow!" Reese shouted.

He reeled his arm back and was about to punch Malcolm back, but he was interrupted by their mother.

" Boys! Knock it off right now and get to your bus!" Lois shouted.

Reese narrowed his eyes. " This isn't over." he mouthed.

Walking over to his bag, he swung it over his shoulder and ran out the door Dewey following behind him. Malcolm stood up and grabbed his bag and ran out the door with his siblings not bothering to say goodbye to his parents.

Sighing again for the millionth time this morning, Malcolm raced to the bus stop and waited along with Reese and Dewey for the bus.

They stood in silence until it was broken by the rumble of the bus coming down their street. As the bus pulled in front of them, they stepped on and went their separate ways.

Reese to his friends in the back, Dewey to his friends in the middle, and Malcolm by his lonesome in the very front of the bus.

He would have friends had the Kreyblones not been scared of riding the public bus. To many germs...and bullies...and they just didn't like buses so Malcolm was all alone.

Yet in a way he didn't mind. Being alone meant he could gather his thoughts during the ride to his eight hour prison.

Focusing his bright blue eyes out the window he leaned on it and watched the blur of colors pass him by. He could barely make out what was actually on the outside world by how fast the bus was moving. Or maybe it was just him.

He bit his lip.

That feeling came back.

That feeling that something was going to happen or that he had forgotten something.

Going over in his head he figured out he didn't have any missing work, homework, or test. So something was going to happen.

What he didn't know.

Sighing he thought about it. Maybe he was in another stupid play. Or maybe he was going to become the most popular guy in school today. Or get invited to a party. Or get a girlfriend.

Malcolm laughed at the last one. He wouldn't ever get a girlfriend. No one seemed to get his sense of humor or sarcastic attitude which in turn put people off. So dating was out of the question.

Leaning back in his seat closing his eyes, he tried to put the feeling aside.

And yet he found he couldn't.

… **...**

 **Short I know, but this will get longer as it goes. Anyways please fav, follow and review. See you in the next chapter. Bye. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just have to thank everyone for the really awesome reviews! I'm really glad to see people liking something I wrote. Soooo thank you! I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. I didn't even notice that I hadn't updated since September 21. I thought I had published this a lot sooner. Also please check out the updating schedule for this on my profile. Alright I'm done rambling. Please enjoy the next chapter of Forever Mine.**

… **...**

Malcolm jumped from the bus steps with a heavy heavyhearted sigh shoulders sinking and his backpack weighing down his shoulders.

The morning air did nothing to made him feel better as he yawned searching for his friends. He found them across the courtyard yelling at one another over something.

 _'Probably over some math problem."_ he thought sarcastically walking towards there table and plopping down with a soft sigh.

His friends raised there voices in volume, but Malcolm was able to drown them out as he looked around the crowded courtyard.

He spotted his brother Reese shoving a kid into a trash can laughing in glee as the kid screamed trying to beg with him.

Malcolm frowned but a surprised look crossed his face when a flash of guilt spread across Reese's face, but as fast as it had come, it disappeared. Reese just laughed louder and shoved the kid harder into the metal trash bin.

Malcolm raised and eyebrow tilting his head in a confused manner. _' Did I just see **guilt** cross Reese's face? Or was it just my imagination?'_

Malcolm shook his head not caring if he looked weird doing it. _'No. He can't feel guilt. It was just my imagination.'_

Yet he found he couldn't shake that maybe deep down he was wrong.

… **...**

The rest of the school day passed by uneventful and Malcolm had already grew bored and had pushed the morning incident out of his mind forgetting about it.

It was now lunch.

Malcolm sat with his Kreyblone friends slowly eating his slice of pepperoni pizza chewing thoughtfully as he observed everyone around him.

He was shaken out of his stupor as a large hand came crashing down in front of him rattling the table and scaring the Kreyblones.

Malcolm looked up into the face of Kevin Johnson. He was a blonde-haired hazel-eyes jock who was known for his short temper and his awesome parties.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. " Can I help you?"

Kevin sneered leaning in his breath smelling of Cheetos. " Yeah actually you can dork."

Malcolm made a show of waving his hand in front of his face and scrunching his nose in disgust. " Dude I think I know what you need help on. Your breath. It reeks. You want a breath mint?"

Kevin's face immediately turned a dark shade of red and he grabbed the front of Malcolm's shirt lifting him off of his seat. Bringing there faces closer he growled.

" Listen geek I might just not pound you if you comply to my request." he said shaking Malcolm to put some emphasize on his warning."

Malcolm snorted. " Wow who knew a jock like you knew how to use such big words."

Kevin punched Malcolm in the stomach making him double over in pain. " Next time that will be you face. Got it?"

Malcolm wheezed out a small "Yes".

Kevin nodded. " Good. Now I want you to do my homework for me. For the rest of the year. I'm failing my classes and your a nerd so your smart. So do my homework and just maybe I won't bully you and your little friends."

Malcolm looked up into Kevin's eyes a glared. " No."

The whole courtyard became silent. Well it was already silent before, but now it became deathly silent. It was to the point you could hear a pin drop.

" What did you just say/" Kevin said grinding his teeth together clearly pissed off.

Malcolm gathered a wad of spit in his mouth and spat in Kevin's face. " I said no."

Kevin slowly wiped the spit that landed on his forehead and started traveling down his face. He glared hotly at Malcolm his fingers tightening on the fabric of Malcolm's shirt.

" Your going to regret saying that you little freak." He balled his right hand into a fist and raised it up high in the air. Malcolm closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact.

He waited a few seconds but the exploding pain from a punch never came. Cracking an eye open, he was surprised to see Reese holding back Kevin's fist.

He was clearly struggling and wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. " No correction. Your going to regret messing with my brother."

Then Reese raised his leg and kicked Kevin right in the crotch.

He let out a small whimper but held is ground. A pained look was on his face but he just tightened his grip on Malcolm's to the point you could slightly hear the threads pulling apart.

Kevin glared at him for another moment until roughly throwing him onto the bench. Malcolm landed on the bench with a pained 'oof ' then toppled to the ground using his arm to break his fall. He slowly pushed himself up and onto the bench wincing. He must have hurt his back when he landed.

Malcolm glanced at Reese and winced at the murderous look that accommodated his usual mischievous face.

Kevin turned his heated glare from Malcolm to Reese. " Alright you little-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because at that exact moment Reese ran forward punching Kevin in the face as hard as he could.

Malcolm saw a flash of red and Kevin toppled to the ground clutching his nose as he cried hysterically.

Reese kicked him in the side. " Don't ever mess with my brother again."

Suddenly a red haired girl with glasses pointed at the scene and with her were a couple of teachers and the principal.

The principal red-faced , reached Reese and grabbed him by the arm dragging him to his office. Malcolm stared transfixed and before Reese turned the corner, he smiled and winked concern showing in his brown orbs.

Malcolm sat stunned ignoring the whispering of the students and the crying of Kevin mixed in with the concerned questions of teachers as they dragged him to the nurses office.

He didn't move when teachers shouted to go to class.

All he could think about was that smile.

How concerned he looked.

How murderoushe looked when Kevin had thrown him in the bench.

And how protective he sounded when he said " Don't mess with my brother."

Malcolm slowly moved to grab his bag not caring if he was late class as he walked slowly.

He so owed Reese. Big time.

… **...**

 **Well that's the end of that. I know once again a bit on the short side, but hopefully soon they should get longer. Don't forget to check out the updating schedule on my profile. See you in the next chappie! Bye. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas to you all! Well more like early Christmas. Thought I'd spice up your holiday with a little present from moi...a brand new chapter of Forever Mine! So Merry Christmas! Ok so getting more serious, I'm sorry if after this chapter it takes me a lifetime to update, but I have almost four stories I'm working on at once and this is one of them and I want to focus on getting one of them done (it's not this one), so I may not update for a while and I'm sorry about that. But don't worry! After I'm finished with one of the stories I've been trying to finish all year long and I only made it to seven chapters, I will come back to this story with a renewed strength and you will see update after update okay? I promise. And I don't break promises most of the time so trust me this will be my number one priority when I'm done with one of my other stories. Alright enough of my rambling on to the story!**

… **...**

"SUSPENDED! YOU GOT SUSPENDED!"

Malcolm winced as Lois's voice carried from the kitchen to the boy's shared bedroom.

" YOU ARE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

Malcolm heard the slightly heavy footsteps of his brother Reese as he stormed in and slammed the door with a loud bang. He flopped onto his twin bed on the other side of the room with a soft sigh.

Silence. Then...

" Are you okay?"

Those three words were whispered so quietly that Malcolm was sure it was figment of his imagination. Malcolm turned onto his side snuggling into the mattress.

" Yeah. What did mom do to you?"

Reese didn't answer for a second. Then he turned onto his side as well his brown eyes staring into Malcolm's blue ones.

" I'm grounded for two months. No T.V, no video games, the usual."

Malcolm hummed quietly. Silence again.

"Thank you."

Reese raised an eyebrow at Malcolm. " For what?"

Malcolm huffed through his nose. " For standing up for me."

That's when Reese smiled surprising Malcolm. " Well your my brother and that jackass was messing with you so I did something about it."

Malcolm sat up. " I still got you suspended and grounded for two months so I feel bad."

Reese sat up as well and walked over to where Malcolm was. He sat down the bed dipping with his weight and he put an arm around Malcolm shoulders.

" Don't. Getting suspended and grounded was worth it as long as you weren't hurt. You are okay right? I saw you wincing when he threw you on the bench."

Malcolm felt his face flush and he nodded.

" Plus this will strengthen my status as the bully of our school. Now no one will have the balls to mess with me or you."

Malcolm smiled and laughed. " True."

They didn't speak again for a couple of minutes.

" So your not going to get me back or anything?" Malcolm asked suspiciously.

Reese looked at him and smirked. " Who said anything about not getting you?"

Malcolm glared at him. " And here I thought you actually had a heart you asshole."

Reese laughed again standing up. " Just kidding. Consider this a IOU for later."

Then he walked out of the room leaving Malcolm alone and confused as to what happened to his brother.

… **...**

Dinner was a silent affair.

No one spoke. They just ate there food in silence not willing to disturb the angry funk Lois was in as she glared at Reese over her food.

Malcolm felt guilty about the whole affair and wanted to say something, but knew it probably wasn't a good idea at the moment seeing as Lois was seething in anger as she watched her eldest son eat calmly not bothered by the heated stare after heated stare that he was receiving.

Yeah best not to anger any further.

So Malcolm at in complete silence like the rest of the family occasionally taking a glance at Reese hoping he would look up just once.

He never did.

Finally the awkward dinner ended and everyone but Reese headed to bed quickly and efficiently without complaint.

Malcolm curled up in bed trying to stay up and wait for Reese to come back as he listened to the soft breathing of Dewey next to him and the loud ticking of the clock down the hall along with the sounds of dishes being washed and put away.

Malcolm didn't really know when he fell asleep or what exactly woke him up, but the next thing he knew his eyes were flying open and there was a dark figure standing next to him.

Malcolm squinted his eyes trying to see in the dark. " Reese? Is that you?"

" Yeah." he said whispering.

" What the hell are you still doing up? What time is it?"

Reese sighed. " It's only ten-thirty."

Oh ok so he didn't fall asleep that long ago then. Malcolm sat up and slowly stood up grasping Reese's shoulders in his hands.

" Mom was glaring at you like she wanted to set you on fire." Malcolm joked.

Reese laughed. " Yeah she did. It was pretty hilarious."

They both stood there for a moment and then Malcolm leaned forward to give him a quick hug. He wrapped his arms around Reese's neck and squeezed gently standing on his tippi-toes. Reese seemed confused for a second before he two relaxed and wrapped both arms around Malcolm's waist.

" I'm really sorry." Malcolm whispered burying his face into his neck.

Reese chuckled. " It's cool Malcolm."

They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity not wanting to let go because of how _perfect_ they felt in each others arms. How safe and secure both felt when being held by each other. They didn't want to let go, but they knew they had to eventually so they did reluctantly.

They stepped back from one another looking down at there feet in embarrassment.

" Alright well see you in the morning I guess." Malcolm said backing away towards the bed.

Reese nodded as well. " Yeah see you in the morning."

Both boys headed to be suddenly feeling more cold and alone than before and thanking the Lord that it was too dark to see the twin blushes on both their faces.

… **...**

 **I know this is kind of short and I apologize but when the next chapter comes out then I promise it will be a little bit longer than this. Alright see you guys later. Bye. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE: Shit! I'm so sorry guys, but part of the fourth chapter got cut off and I didn't notice it until now so I apologize. Hopefully the second time is the charm. :-)**

 **P.S I chose to not put Jamie in this story and I suggest checking out Between Brothers and Ghost In The Deep by Absalom2692. Best Wilkercest stories I have ever read!**

…

" Boys were going out of town."

Malcolm and Reese stared in confusion as their mother gripped her worn down suitcase and key in her right.

Hal gripped his own suitcase and had his arm wrapped around Dewey. He seemed quite giddy for he kept bouncing up and down in place.

Dewey rolled his eyes at him and tried moving Hal's heavy arm off of his shoulders, but Hal just held on tighter.

" Where are you going?" Malcolm asked shoving his clammy hands in his pocket.

Lois sent them a feral grin. " Were heading to Dewey's music convention. We would take you along, but Reese is still grounded," she said glaring at Reese. He looked down mumbling curses under his breath.

She turned to Malcolm. " And we would take you along, but we don't trust your brother to not mess up the house so you will be watching over him."

Malcolm opened his mouth to complain, but Lois snapped her fingers and pointed her index in his face.

" No buts. We do everything for you and we ask you to do one simple thing and you have the nerve to complain?"

Malcolm rolled his blue orbs and crossed his arms over his chest. Through the corner of his eye, he could see his mother smile a triumphant smirk.

" Good. That's what I thought. There's enough food in the fridge to last you all week, but there is money in the cabinet to use. You're not getting anymore so don't waste it."

Lois took a deep breath.

" Do not burn down the house, drive my car unless absolutely necessary because I will know, do not aggravate the neighbors in any way, skip school, get arrested, etc."

Her shoulders sunk and she glared at them. " Got it?"

Reese and Malcolm both nodded and Lois let out a sigh of relief. " Good. Now you boys be good and we love you."

Hal looked at them and smiled. " Yep! Exactly what your mother said. Let's go honey. Dewey."

They walked out of the house and slammed the door shut. Malcolm and Reese walked over to the living room window and pushed back the thick curtains. They watched as their old car sputtered it's way out of the drive way and drove down the road at a leisurely pace.

Once it was around the block and the sound of the old engine faded, Malcolm and Reese high fived each other.

" So what the hell are we going to do?" Reese asked smiling a little.

Malcolm couldn't help but smile back and he tried to ignore the nagging thought in his brain that said Reese has such a beautiful smile.

Malcolm shrugged and stuck his hands deeper in his pockets. " I don't really know exactly."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment when suddenly Reese clapped his hands and the smile on hi face grew even bigger.

" How about we go to that new amusement park that just opened?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. " I thought you were grounded?'

Reese rolled his eyes. " When have we ever listened to what mom said buttwipe? You should know by now."

Malcolm giggled a little. " Yeah I guess you're right. When do you wanna go?"

Reese grabbed his hand and Malcolm felt shivers of delight go down his spine. He could feel his pale face heating up slowly and he had to look to the side for a second.

' _What is going on with me?"_

Reese tugged on his hand and Malcolm's eyes slid to Reese's brown ones and he could feel his face heating up even more.

Reese frowned and placed a warm tanned hand on his flushed skin. Malcolm shivered at the contact and he swallowed.

Reese focused his eyes on Malcolm. He let his hand trace Malcolm's face for a second and in his mind Malcolm was going crazy and he didn't know why.

" You okay dude? We don't have to go if-"

" No!" Malcolm shouted. " I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's just go."

Reese stared at him for a second longer and then shrugged his shoulders. He let go of Malcolm's hand and he felt cold without the contact.

He slapped himself and closed his eyes for a second.

' _Pull it together Malcolm. I don't know what the hell is going on, but we can't keep doing this. This isn't normal."_

Reese smiled as he gripped the house keys in his hand and Malcolm felt his knees turn to complete jelly at the sight.

" Ready to go?"

Malcolm couldn't force any words out of his mouth so he just nodded. As they walked out of the door and into the warm evening air, Malcolm couldn't help but glance at Reese's face.

The sun was setting below the horizon casting shadows down on everything. Sometimes to Malcolm certain things looked terrifying during this time and sometimes things looked majestic. Reese was one of the things he found majestic. His tan skin contrasted with the yellow and orange hues of the sun giving him an unearthly glow in the fading sunlight. His jaw was obscured by shadows giving him a mysterious look. And at the same time his honey brown eyes sparkled more than they ever have in all the years Malcolm has known him. His blonde-brown hair blew softly in the warm wind and Malcolm could feel his heart pounded in his chest like he had just run a marathon.

It was then Reese turned to him and raised an eyebrow at him. " Why are you staring at me?"

Malcolm scoffed. " I wasn't staring at you. I was staring at the sunset dumbass."

Reese frowned and flipped him the bird before turning back to the journey ahead. Malcolm resisted the temptation to look again knowing his excuse wouldn't work the second time around.

No matter how long Reese and Malcolm had been brothers he had never realized how beautiful his brother was. He knew his was handsome. He had said it for years, but handsome doesn't even begin to describe how beautiful his brother really was.

' God' his mind supplied and he couldn't help but agree.

' _This isn't normal indeed.'_

…

They finally reached the amusement park fifteen minutes later and they marveled in everything they had.

A roller coaster that seemed to reach to the clouds stood over the rest of the park like a king overlooking its subjects.

There were small kiddie rides, concession stands, a fun house and much more. There was even a Ferris Wheel that looked brand new with its shiny metal framework and shiny plastic multicolored carts.

" Fun Land. The amusement park that you always want to come back to." Malcolm read aloud.

Reese rolled his eyes and grabbed Malcolm's wrist. Malcolm fought down another blush as he dragged him to the ticket booth line.

Upbeat pop music blasted through speakers and Malcolm and Reese listened as they shuffled in the slowly shrinking line.

Soon it was their turn five minutes later. Reese pulled out his wallet but Malcolm stopped him. He smiled.

" I'll pay for it okay?"

Reese shook his hand and moved Malcolm's hand. " It's cool. I don't mind."

Malcolm didn't argue with him any further as he pulled out a twenty. He passed it to the girl in the booth and in return she handed him laminated green cards.

Malcolm got his and read the inscription.

' _Lifetime Pass.'_

Malcolm glanced at the lady. " Excuse me why does it say 'Lifetime Pass'?"

She smiled. " Customers who come when the first week of opening get a free pass for them and their whole family."

She glanced at Reese and quickly looked back at Malcolm. " Or someone special."

She winked at him and he blushed immediately at what she was insinuating.

Luckily Reese didn't seem to care, because he immediately dragged Malcolm away from the lady and led him into the theme park.

It was massive and full of screaming people and children. Laughter could be heard all around and Malcolm couldn't help but think that this was pretty nice.

Reese turned to Malcolm. " So what do you wanna do first?"

Malcolm looked around and finally decided on the giant rollercoaster. He smiled and pointed to that.

" Let's go on that."

Reese smiled and dragged him along with Malcolm laughing and yelling along the way.

…

They had been at the park for over two hours now and almost ridden every ride the park had to offer. The night was slowly creeping up meaning it was almost time to go soon. Reese and Malcolm were walking around the park slowly in comfortable silence until they made it to the Ferris Wheel.

A short line stood and Malcolm nudged Reese. He pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

" Wanna go on that? This is the only thing we haven't ridden yet?"

Reese shrugged. " Yeah sure."

When they got there, the man smiled and motioned for a small teal green cart.

" You guys are in luck. This was the last cart available since this is the last ride for tonight."

They didn't say anything as they both squeezed into the small cart. They put on the safety belts and watched as the same man put the bar. Once he was sure it was secure, he turned and started the ride.

The ride rocked for a second and then it slowly started rising into the air. Malcolm on instinct grasped Reese's hand.

He squeezed back and they watched at the fading hues of orange and yellows changed to deep indigo purples and blacks. Stars started to slowly sprinkle throughout the infinite sky and Malcolm gazed in wonder.

Suddenly the ride stopped rocking a little and both brothers stared down at the ground below.

They were unafraid as they sat gazing at they sky in silence. Reese then suddenly spoke up ruining it.

" Hey Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked towards him. " Yeah?"

" How many stars do you think are up there?"

Malcolm sighed and laid his head on his brother's shoulder in a relaxed state. He shrugged his shoulders lazily.

" Who knows. There's probably billions. Why'd you ask?"

Reese shrugged bouncing Malcolm's head a little. " Just curious. It must be fun being a little speck of dust in space."

Malcolm hummed and closed his eyes for a minute savoring the moment. " Yeah. I bet it must be."

He opened his eyes again. " It also might be kind of lonely though."

Reese didn't say anything for a moment. " Why do you say that?"

" Because you may be surrounded by millions but in reality you're all alone. There's not one up there to comfort you when you're sad or angry,"

He paused.

" You never get to experience moments like this. Where you can just be. There's nothing to worry about or think about when you're with someone you care about."

Reese hummed and didn't say anything further. He shifted a little making Malcolm have to sit up in order for him to wiggle around in the small space.

" Reese what are you doing?" Malcolm said cautiously as the cart started to rock a little.

Reese didn't say anything and once he found what he was looking for he smiled and shoved it in Malcolm's hands.

Malcolm gripped the object tight and found it was a green and blue sock monkey with a tiny professor hat and tie.

Malcolm felt a smile cross his face and a laugh bubble out of his throat.

" Where did you get this?"

Reese smiled. " Remember when I said I had to go to the bathroom when we were eating?"

Malcolm nodded. " Yeah."

" Well I actually went to one of those little bottle game concession stands. I decided to play and I ended up winning. I saw that sock monkey and it reminded me of you because of the little hat and tie since you're so smart and the color because I know green and blue are two of your favorite colors."

Malcolm sat stunned and gripped the monkey tight in his grasp. He never knew that Reese really cared enough to know what he liked.

He felt tears build in his eyes, but he pushed them back and decided on just giving Reese a hug.

" I love it." He whispered into his ear.

They sat that way for a few seconds until the cart started moving downwards. They broke it and stepped off of the ride and made the long journey home.

It was then Malcolm hugged the monkey tighter and glanced at Reese in the newly introduced twilight.

" _Reese. I think I'm falling for you."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the slow updates, but I've finally decided to put most of the stories I'm working on, on hold for a while except one other one and this one so I can focus on making sure updates are a little faster for you guys! So I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

…

" I'm bored."

It had been two days since both Malcolm and Reese attended Funland and things had been boring since then. Nothing had happened worth mentioning and a heat wave had encased their small neighborhood causing Malcolm and Reese to sweat profusely as there rickety fan blew warm air onto them.

Malcolm glanced at Reese, wincing when he felt his skin pull; it had been stuck from the sweat rolling down his neck and he mentally winced at how dirty he felt.

Malcolm laughed a little as he watched Reese move his unopened soda can around his neck and face, looking for some solace against the unforgiving heat.

Reese glanced at him and frowned. " What the hell are you laughing about jackass?"

Malcolm shook his head and mindlessly took in the cartoon playing. " Nothing. I'm bored too."

He heard Reese sigh. " Aren't you a genius? Geniuses are supposed to know what to do when I'm bored as hell and it's hot outside."

Usually Malcolm would rise to the bait, saying he can't always figure out what they were supposed to do on every occasion and that he was an absolute ignoramus to think that, but instead he blushed profusely, warming his already hot cheeks.

Malcolm could tell he was worried by the way he gently touched his hand. Malcolm's blush only became stronger and he turned his face to the side not wanting Reese to see.

" Look, I usually don't care for 'feelings' or whatever, but you've seemed different since Mom left. Are you okay?"

Malcolm tried not to focus on how warm his hand felt and how the rough pads on his fingers corresponding with his own.

He knew this was wrong, but it felt _so right_.

" No Reese I'm fine." Malcolm said, wincing at the tremor in his voice.

Malcolm looked through the corner of his left eye and noticed as Reese raised an eyebrow. He removed his hand and sat closer to Malcolm causing his heart to pump faster as if it wanted to jump straight through his chest and into Reese's waiting hands.

" Come on let's go fill up the pool." He said as he stood up.

His bare feet slapped against the kitchen floor as he made his way into the backyard. Malcolm turned around slowly watching as he drug the pool from under the picnic table and brought it to where the most shade was present.

' _Malcolm you idiot! Now he must be wondering what the hell is wrong with you!"_ he thought mentally slapping himself.

Malcolm stood up slowly and made his way outside to see Reese already filling the kiddie pool up with a hose.

Malcolm watched as he stopped and turned to smile at him as he dived in, tank top and all.

Malcolm joined him. It was a tight fit, but they made it work, legs intertwining with one another.

Malcolm sighed as the cool water assaulted his overheated body, finally letting him think clearly for the first time in days.

He didn't even know where this attraction for his brother came from. It just seemed to spring out of nowhere when that incident at school had happened.

Malcolm sighed and sunk a little deeper into the pool, feet brushing against Reese's thigh.

It was probably a stupid crush that wouldn't last more than a week at best. More than likely it was teenage hormones and he was overthinking things. He couldn't be in love with his brother. It was just _wrong._

' _But it feels so right.'_ A voice whispered in his head.

He pushed it back and opened his eyes to see Reese nose to nose with him. Malcolm freaked out and leaned to far out of the pool, causing it to tip over bringing Reese and a bunch of water all over them.

Soaking wet and lying in itchy grass, prompted Malcolm to glare at Reese. He was about to say something sarcastic, but when he saw the position they were in, he froze and started to blush.  
They lay chest-to-chest, legs tangled in a massive heap of appendages. Malcolm's hands were pressed against his chest and he could feel the steady _'ba-boom'_ of Reese's heart beneath his fingers.

Reese's hands were on either side of him, holding him up so he didn't press all his weight on Malcolm.

Malcolm blinked and shivered. Not for the water effectively digging it's way into his bones, but the feeling of lust that filled his body.

Hazel eyes stared into his own and he could see small dark brown flecks near the irises and he felt confused as to why he never noticed them before. He never noticed how beautiful his eyes really were.

Malcolm's eyes traveled to his lips, plump and pink, and he had the sudden urge to kiss them as small water droplets hung down on the edge, teetering.

As for Reese, he was feeling the same thing, although he didn't know why. He looked into Malcolm's bright blue eyes and he smiled a little and felt confused as to why he never noticed how well they contrasted to his dark eyelashes and dark brown hair.

He saw Malcolm's eyes move to his lips his lips quirked up a little higher. He leaned forward a little; bending his elbows as to not drop on top of him and was barely an inch from kissing his younger brother.

He felt the urge to do so, even if he knew it was wrong and they could get in a huge amount of trouble with their parents if they tried anything. And he didn't even know if Malcolm felt the exact same way.

He smirked and leaned a little closer. When had ever listened to the rules?

Malcolm's breath hitched in his throat and for a second he forgot to breathe. One part of him was screaming to push him away; that this wasn't right and they could get in serious trouble, but the other part said let the rules be damned. He craved Reese.

He hesitated for a second longer, but when he had finally gotten the resolve and confidence to lean forward just half and inch to press his lips against his brothers, the phone rang faintly from the kitchen.

Internally, Malcolm cursed as Reese glanced at him and back at the house, obviously having a hard time deciding. He quickly did, standing up as water dripped down his body as he raced into the house no doubt to talk to there mother.

Malcolm lay there a moment longer as a slight wind picked up, replaying the intimate moment over and over in his mind.

He slammed his fist against the ground cursing the phone to the deepest pits of hell for ringing at the wrong time. But he couldn't help but wonder why he wanted it so much.

It was some stupid little crush right?

Malcolm glanced at the house and he could briefly make out his brothers figure in the kitchen as he talked on the phone, hands waving to and fro as he talked.

He must have felt the same way right? There was no way he would have leaned in that close almost as if he was ready to kiss him, if he didn't. It made no sense.

Malcolm rolled over onto his stomach and ran a hand through his wet locks of hair. Unless he was imagining everything. Maybe it didn't really happen.

' _Stupid teenage hormones.'_ Malcolm thought to himself as he stood up, ignoring the heavy feeling of his soaked clothes as he walked back inside.

' _But what if it wasn't your imagination Malcolm? What if he really felt the same way?'_ The little voice in the back of his mind said as he stepped back inside.

He turned to look at Reese and he gave a lopsided grin towards him and Malcolm felt his knees turn to jelly as he smiled back at him.

He pushed the voice back as far as he could.

…

 **This is probably a little short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. There shall be more Wilkercest fluff in the next chapter and I promise the next one won't take as long as the last one. :-)**


End file.
